True Love
by socrazyimsane
Summary: An AU fic where feelings are admitted at a dance where something else happens that really sets of Sora.  Disclaimer: I own nothing, i wish i did but i don't all chacaters and places/names belong to repected owners. Again, i own nothing


Pleasant cool breezes flowed over the fields of Destiny Islands High School. Kairi, a young girl, budding in puberty, with pale skin and red hair sat a top a large rock watching a soccer game unfold. A boy with spiky brown hair, red shorts, a white T, and a black vest led the way for the demolition of the opposing team. The teams where two manned. Sora, the boy, had his friend Roxas on his team. The other team was made up of Sora's main enemy/close friend Riku and Waka . Riku had spiked silver hair, a yellow shirt with a black vest and baggy blue jeans.

Normally a match between Sora and Riku would have been a dead even one but soccer was just not his thing. So because Sora was great at pretty much everything he did, besides any thing involving romance, his team was winning.

At the moment Sora was running up the field 'dribbling' the ball. Riku was running up next to him trying to get his clumsy feet to hit the ball, but he just couldn't stop the boy. Sora aimed a kick at the ball and a soft POP was heard as he kicked the ball and it hurtled into the goal.

"Gagh! Stupid Soccer!" Riku cried in defeat. He had just lost, 21 to 7. He growled as Sora and Roxas did a victory lap and cheered. When Sora ran towards the rock Kairi was sitting on he slowed and then stopped. "Hay Kairi! How did I do?" he asked her, panting slightly. She smiled at him, "Ya did great Sora!"

He leaned on the rock and looked up at her, "Thanks Kairi." he said. Sora noticed a slight blush on her face as he climbed up on the rock and sat down next to her. An awkward silence fell upon the two teens, until one of Kairi's friends, Namine. "Hay guys, am I interrupting something?" she asked noticing the blush her two friends shared and how close there hands where.

"Uhh no..." they said in unison totally oblivious to the almost romantic scene that they had going. Another awkward silence fell but Namine made quick work of it. "Guys, guess what? Somebody's throwing a party, want to come?" she practically screamed. Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Sora wasn't one for parties but he knew Kairi jumped at every chance she got. Her foster parents were super protective so she didn't get out much. "I'll go." Sora said and Kairi agreed with him. "Cool, the party is at Denmont road on Saturday, the big white house, 7 to whenever you need to be back to your house, for you it will be at 7:15." she said teasing Kairi. "Shut up Namine." Kairi yelled at her 'friend'.

"Yeah, Namine don't make fun of Kairi, her foster parents just want her to be safe." Sora told Namine defending Kairi. Namine gave a small smile and walked off, yelling back to them "You two should so go out!". Kairi and Sora stared at each other for a second with a blush at Namine's suggestion. They got uncomfortable when there hands made contact and mumbled a good bye.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Sora chastised himself mentally. _ I should have asked her out!_ He was in love with Kairi and had been since 1st grad, the first time he met her.

_Flash-Back_

_Sora's mom dropped him off at school, with a 'Good bye Hun!' and a hug and kiss she was gone. He walked towards the doors that toward over his first-grader body. He had his backpack, decorated with keys and crowns, and sucked up all his courage and walked in. A smiling lady with pale skin, blue eyes, and long raven black hair directed him towards Mrs. Relaines class. He was the first child in the class. Mrs. Relaine told him to play with some blocks. He grabbed a tout labeled Blocks and started to build castle. He didn't notice the girl that came in. As he peered up at his already foot tall castle and noticed the young girl with straight red hair, a white shirt, and small purple skirt with ankle socks and white shoes. She was smiling and mumbled a compliment on his castle. "Thanks!" Sora said , blushing, the girl was very pretty. _

_They stared at each other for a moment before Sora asked a question. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He looked innocently at her. _

"_Oh, I'm Kairi and I came from the stork!" With that Sora had completely fallen for Kairi._

_End Of Flash-Back_

That night Kairi had dreamt of Sora and he had dreamt of her. There dream was the same minus the perspective. They had meat at the party and talked for a long time, and soon they were kissing and hugging and saying 'I love you', between breaths. Kairi and Sora had woken up with blushes on there cheeks.

Sora got ready early(5:30), OMG, and showered, brushed his teeth, flossed, used mouth wash, put on deodorant and dressed a lot nicer then usual. His vest was switched with a leather jacket that he found in his mess, I mean closet. He had on a red button up dress shirt tucked into black jeans with his normal sneakers on.

Across town Kairi showered6:00 at , sprayed on perfume, applied some deodorant, brushed her teeth, flossed, and gurgled mouth wash. She had picked out a strap less dress that was the color of pink roses in the spring time sunshine. She put her star bracelet on her left wrist and put on two inch heels. Her adopted father whistled as she walked down the stairs. "That Sora boy better ask you out today, if he doesn't well things will get ugly!" he said in all seriousness.

The two teens got to the house at 6:50(Sora) and at 7:00(Kairi). When they got into the house they were greeted by a small boy with spiky blond hair. "Hay, nice of you to make, party is in the basement, need help, my name is Tidus." And then they walked in only minutes apart. The 'party' was more like a RAVE. Flashing Strobe lights, the smell of liquor was strong and Kairi noticed a white substance being passed around. As she looked for Sora she got jostled around and almost fell on the ground.

She finally noticed Sora standing off in a corner with almost no people there and she rushed over. "Hi!" they greeted each other simultaneously with big grins on there faces. They began to chat, and they remembered the dream they had. Soon the topic changed from minor trivial things to deeper subjects like inner thoughts and such. Sora noticed Kairi began to squirm around.

"Uhh, Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked concern evident all over his features. She blushed.

"Umm, yeah I have to pee but I don't know where the bathroom is and there are so many people I might get lost." Kairi explained.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Sora said. He wrapped his arms around her and they blushed but Kairi loved his embrace and his warm muscled body. They walked over to a makeshift bar, Sora hollered over the loud rap music for directions for the bathroom. The bathroom was a short walk away but even with Sora protecting her from getting lost and being pushed down they had a hard time getting there and Kairi almost wet herself, she barely made it. After she was done and had cleaned out she came out of the bathroom and looked for Sora. She saw him getting drinks for them. She waited for him to come over but he was blocked off by a couple of teens having sex with there clothes on, or at least that is as best as Kairi could describe what they were doing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a big muscled teen with a green Mohawk and, like his posse, were dressed in biker/ goth clothes with multiple piercings all over there body.

The boy had liquor on his breath and he tried to flirt with her, his breath making her gag. He took it to offense and then grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall making her cry out in pain and fear. When he put his pierced lips on her right breast she instinctively screamed out "Sora!'

The second his name was called he became a totally different boy. Like the switch from Clark Kent to superman, no longer a mild, quiet, peace loving boy. He was crazy, he was a boy deeply in the clutches of Love. He dropped the drinks and the sound of shattering glass made the Biker that was on top of Kairi stop what he was doing. In seconds he had shoved the couple out of his way and flew across the room. "LET GO OF KAIRI!" he shouted. The Biker didn't flinch. Sora's momentum and pure fury was enough to make his fist feel like steel.

His fist collided with pervert Biker jaw and shattered bone and knocked out teeth. The boy fell and Sora was on him like a beetle to dung. Sora repeatedly bashed his fist into the older boy's face making it bleed, bruise, and puff up.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled again, the posse of biker goths ganged up on her. "No You don't!" Sora yelled as he dropped to the ground to avoid a punch and turned that into a spiral ground kick knocking two boys of there feet and slamming onto the ground. He jumped up on there faces and used them to kick off and land a flying punch to another boy, three down and two to go. One really crossed the line as he tried to reach up Kairi's dress.

Sora flipped over the boy who was in front of him and grabbed the other fools wrist snapping it on contact. The boys blood flowed out, his bone and muscle was visible. He was down. Sora kicked the final boy down.

He turned towards Kairi who was now on her knees crying her eyes out. Sora bent down and embraced her. Sora repeatedly whispered words of comfort. "It's over Kairi, I'm here, I'll protect from anything...I love you Kairi, I love you." Kairi looked up at him.

Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy and also red from crying. She looked up at him. "You do?" she asked him, she was shocked and it came out as a whisper. Sora nodded his head and cupped her face in his hands, tilted his head and kissed her full on the lips. Kairi was shocked but was soon kissing back and there tongues began to dance around with other as they slowly stood up. They embraced each other again, still kissing and a loud "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." was heard from the crowd. They broke apart to breath and left the party, the worst and best part of Kairi's life.

Just as they got outside and began to kiss again they were interrupted by Kairi's phone going off, it was her dad. "Kairi where the hell are you! It's eleven o'clock at night, Jesus!" Her foster father yelled. Kairi didn't know what to say. Sora stepped in and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello Mr..Kairi's dad, this is Sora and I don't think Kairi would be screamed at right now, at the party a group of kids ganged up on Kairi and attempted to rape her-" he was cut off as Kairi's father screamed and hollered, Sora moved the phone away from his ear. After Kairi's father finished his rampage Sora continued. "I said attempted, I heard her shout so I kinda lost it, I beat a couple of them to a pulp and I am pretty sure I knocked one unconscious and the last one, I snapped his wrist and his bone popped out of his skin, so I took care of it. By the way, I love your daughter." He finished up the summary of the night and hung up.

Kairi was staring at him, waiting for him to make a decision as of what to do. After a moment Sora spoke. "I think you should come home with me, my house is only a couple of streets away and since it-" he was interrupted as rain started to pour down, hard. Sora swiftly took of his jacket and put it over Kairi. He picked her up, accidentally brushing his hand across her butt. They blushed at that and that now Kairi was in the bridal position. Sora made a break for his house and since he was excellent at sports and such he was there in no time.

When they entered the house Sora was greeted not only by his mother and father but also a giant of a man. He had muscles the size of Sora's head and he stood a good 6'7.(Sorry I have NO idea what her father looks like so, there you go.) Sora gracefully let Kairi down and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

Kairi ran over to her foster father and hugged him tightly. His strong and cruel attitude vanished as this was the first time that they had made skin contact. "Oh Kairi, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." he told her, almost breaking into sobs.

She looked up at him. "Oh Daddy nothing really bad happened, Sora saved me!" she told him and hugged Sora tightly. Sora's father and mother smiled.

Kairi's father gained back the mean and cruel attitude back as he leaned in to look at Sora. "If you EVER, hurt her I will find you and kill you." he threatened him.

Sora looked back at him. "Sir, if I hurt her I will walk to your house myself." He told the much bigger man. Kairi's father nodded and then Kairi and Sora were passionately kissing.


End file.
